


Alive

by natu



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, kinda angsty i guess lol, post 1st strike, pre king of new york
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natu/pseuds/natu
Summary: After the first strike, Race is full of energy and ready to celebrate. What? Anything. Albert doesn’t exactly feel the same way.





	Alive

They had lost. Once the cops were called on them, everyone knew it was over. Despite the newsies knowing their strike was a lost cause, everyone gave it their all in the fights. None more so than Race and Albert, who were still wandering around the city, even after the sun had set hours ago. The adrenaline from the day's previous events was still pumping through them and they had been rowdy all day, running around New York like hooligans. The fact that their strike effort had been lost hadn't sunk in quite yet as they started making their way back to the lodging house. 

"The way youse socked him in the face, even after he tripped youse! Al, that was glorious!" Race pranced around his friend in celebration, still somehow full of the energy he had during the fight, even after getting his ass kicked. The weight of the day had started sinking in for Albert, though, and he had calmed down to a more mellow version of himself.  
"Glorious? You gotta stop listenin' to what that Davey says. You're turnin' all la-di-da on me," Albert trailed behind the bouncing Race, hands in his pocket and enjoying the (mostly) quiet night scenery. Race pointed over towards a bar across the street from them and clapped his hands. "Hey! Wanna hit the pub tonight?"  
Albert raised an eyebrow, not sure if Race was joking or not. “Let's just head home, okay?"  
"Come on, Albert! It's a night for celebratin'!" Race kept bouncing down the sidewalk with Albert just watching him suspiciously, "But if youse tired, I'll make an exception."  
"Why're we celebratin', Race?"  
"Cause we kicked their asses, that's why!"

Albert stopped walking and Race looked behind at his friend who was giving him a confused look.  
"Jack is missin’ and they took Crutchie to the refuge. Last time I checked, missing friends ain't much of a win," Race seemed to take this into consideration but kept a grin on his face. He walked over to Albert and slammed his hands down on his shoulders.  
"Albie, my pal, we're alive! There's nothin' better than that!"  
Albert shrugged off Race's hands and clenched his jaw. "Really? Does this look like a winner to you?" Albert gently placed his thumb on the blooming bruise under Race's eye, making him flinch away from Albert's touch. Race rolled his eyes.  
"I don't care 'bout that-"  
"Fine, then what about Romeo? Youse saw how that bull slammed him in the head. Youse don't care about him? Or Jojo? Youse don't even care about me?"  
"C'mon, Albert, just spit in my mouth and throw me to the ground, why don't cha?" Race's smile never faltered, which pissed Albert off even more. Albert gave him a push on the chest in aggression which finally made Race frown slightly.  
"What's your problem?" Race kept his voice as neutral as possible as Albert scoffed at him.  
"My problem, Race? _My_ problem? What the hell is your problem?"  
"I don't got a problem! Youse the one that has an attitude!" 

Albert went to push Race again but Race grabbed his wrists before he could. "Don't push me! Just tell me what's the matter!"  
Albert yanked his wrists out of Race's grasp. "All our friends are beaten and bloody! Not to mention Jack's missin' and they took Crutchie!  
And you’re sayin' that we gotta go celebrate it? We gotta celebrate what, Race? Our failure?” Albert sat on the edge of the sidewalk and put his head in his hands. Race reluctantly went to sit next to him, a little closer than he normally would.  
"We're alive, yeah, but there's more to life than just survivin'," Albert's voice was much quieter, "We're survivin' everyday but it isn’t livin’.”  
"Albie, I know we ain't livin' the good life yet, but I know we will someday. Maybe soon... if this strike stuff turns out okay."  
Albert looked at Race. Race looked at Albert. Their faces mirrored each other with their black eyes and frowns. They sat in silence for a while after that, the peaceful mood of their environment bringing a new wave of emotions to the surface.

After some amount of time passes, Race spoke up again.  
"Youse asked me what we have to celebrate after that failure of a strike," Race's voice was quiet and calm, something Albert rarely heard from him, "We's still got each other, I think that's a good enough reason to celebrate."  
And with that, Race got up from the sidewalk and pulled Albert along with him. Even as they started walking towards the lodging house, Race didn't let go of Albert's hand and Albert didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i uH hate this lol. i really liked the original idea but. hm. didn’t turn out how i wanted haha


End file.
